Horrid Henry's Birthday (episode)
Horrid Henry's Birthday is the twelfth episode of Series 1. Synopsis Having promised everyone the best birthday ever, can Henry make it happen? Plot Mum and Dad were eating breakfast. Henry came to the kitchen, knocking Peter and a carton of milk. Henry said "Out of my way, worm!" Mum shouted "Henry". Henry looks at the calendar and he was excited because it was two weeks before his birthday. Mum and Dad realise Henry's Birthday is coming, so is his birthday party. Henry tells his parents he wants go to "Laser Zap" but Mum told him he's not going to Laser Zap because it's too violent and too expensive. Dad agrees. Henry asks Mum maybe he could have a party at home, Mum and Dad got shocked and remember last time. Mum told Henry he is going to Laser Zap, so Henry did a dance as he cheer and yelled "LET'S PARTY!" Henry's class were busy today, Henry came in the class room and tell everyone about his birthday party. Margaret said that his party's are never fun. Susan agrees that they're never fun. William said he didn't have a nice time. Henry was worried if there was no presents so Henry tells them this year will be change. He mentions a lovely tea and fantastic prizes. Al wanted to go and Andrew said if it's not scary, Margaret wants to come just to see the brilliant party, Henry gave away invitations to everyone. Henry's family were watching TV but Henry turns the TV off and Henry walks in front of the TV holding his list. The food that henry wanted at this party were crisps, burgers, and loads of chips. Mum and Peter thinks they should add carrot sticks, peanut butter sandwiches and plenty of apple juice. Henry wanted to go to Laser Zap in a fleet of stretch limos but Dad said no because they're too expensive. So Henry imagines instead of a bus. Peter says one bus is much greener then lots of limos, Henry said he doesn't know why he's interested because he thought he wasn't to come. Mum says Peter is his brother and he is coming. But Henry tells that Peter will ruin everything. Henry transforms into a fire breathing dragon and attemps to attack Peter but Mum said "Don't be horrid, Henry". There was a phone call from Laser Zap and Dad picked up the phone and they were yelling. Dad asked Henry when he went to Laser Zap for Ralph's Birthday party, he asked about breaking all the lasers and put slime on everyone's space suit, Peter asked about the goo in the moon boots. Henry realised that was great but he said it wasn't himself. Dad said that Laser Zap have banned Henry. Henry was whining that he wants go to Laser Zap because be promised everyone. After the next two weeks it was Henry's Birthday. Henry was excited that he ran to the door .Everyone who's invited yell "Happy Birthday Henry!".Henry looked everyone and realise Ralph was missing. Mum tells Henry that Ralph was at the dentist his Mum will drop him off. Henry start opening present without Ralph but when he opens all present there just boring gift there friends just gave. Mum asked Henry to thank everyone for his friends gifts but Henry said "BLAAAAAAAAAAA", Mum shouts "Henry!". Henry asked himself if this party going to get worse. Dad came to the door and asked anyone for Party Games. They first started playing pass the parcel. When they pass the parcel to Henry, he started opening the wrapping paper while the music is still on. Margaret told him to pass it on, Linda agrees with Margaret to pass it on. Dad turned off the music and Peter tell him to pass it on. Then Henry throws it to Peter, Peter catches the parcel and it explode. Henry's Dad said "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Henry's Dad asked anyone for musical statues. He turned on the music while everyone started dancing. Dad turned off the music while everyone freeze, Henry loses his balance and push Al. Henry said that Al moved but Al said Henry pushed me. Dad said he warning him. Margaret tells Henry that everyone not having fun. Henry said "No we're not this is fun". Henry stumps the floor and turned the music to Killer Boy Rats. Mum called Henry to tell him who's here. Ralph Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Moody Margaret * Rude Ralph * Greedy Graham * Weepy William * Sour Susan * Anxious Andrew * Aerobic Al * Gorgeous Gurinder * Lazy Linda * Singing Soraya (cameo) * Beefy Bert (cameo) * Ralph's Mum (Mentioned) Trivia *A sequel was made in Series 4. Errors *When the children are playing pass the parcel, Gorgeous Gurinder is missing despite her attending the party. *When Henry said that his birthday is going to be different, Andrew's jumper is purple. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1